<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heroes of Hope (HIATUS) by Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207174">Heroes of Hope (HIATUS)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots/pseuds/Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots'>Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, It took me three days to write this, It’s a She-Ra AU, Master Sword, Normal Fucking Tree, Time is a dad, thank god for the tranuscript on the Wik, yall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots/pseuds/Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravio, someone who was trained to serve Ganon’s forces, in a Wierd change of fate, joins forces with the rebellion.</p><p>Alongside his new friends and a Wierd magic sword he might just get the job done.</p><p>(It’s the She-Ra AU)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. For the Honor of Zelda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THANK FUCKING GOD FOR THE TRANSCRIPT ON THE WIKI OR THIS WOULD'VE TAKEN LONGER</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey Hero! Ya lookin’ at me? Ha!” Ravio said, swinging a wooden sword at a training dummy. “Yeah. That’s pretty good. It’ll show them when I get out on the fields.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smugly smiled and placed to sword down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A woman’s monotone voice came over the intercom, “All squadrons, report to the training area immediately for evaluation. Remember to do your best.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ravio grunted as he snatched the sword he had already put down. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<h3>
  <span>- - -</span>
</h3><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm… has anyone seen Legend?” Ravio asked nervously as he wasn’t as familiar with the other cadets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marin started mumbling something under her breath, that Ravio couldn’t catch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh not again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Attention, cadets. Your simulation is about to begin. Here's your scenario. You'll be passing through the treacherous Lost Woods to reach the heart of the rebel insurgency, Hyrule Castle.” One of the trainers said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fable started whimpering as she wasn’t as good as evaluations like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your mission is to defeat the King of the Heroes and liberate Hyrule Castle in Ganon’s name. Ravio! Where's Legend!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“he-he w-will be-be here. I-I promise.” Ravio stuttered, being called out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”He better be.” The trainer snarled, “The Whispering Woods is full of Heroes.  Vicious, violent instigators.They will take you out if given the chance. Don't give it to them. Good luck, recruits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Hylia! Watch out!” Ravio screeched as they were was being chased by lasers in a faux Lost Woods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, no, no, no, no!” Fable repeated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone started shouting as they tried to figure out ways to get away from the lasers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, this way.” Ravio said, noticing a cave.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fable tripped, causing Marin and Ravio having to go back for her, getting all of them in the laser’s path. Fable screamed as a laser hit her leg (it wouldn’t cause permanent damage, but it still stung) “Aw, dang it.” She said as her suit turned red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, Fable?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bra-vo. Now our scores are down!” Marin yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bunch of lasers went off as they scattered in different directions except for Fable. They eventually all ended up in the same spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the plan?” Marin asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before anybody could say anything else Ravio noticed on fo the robots holding the lasers behind Fable, “Run!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ravio!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully Ravio managed to hit the laser pointer right in the middle with his sword, breaking it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone cheered for a few moments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marin noticed the screen on the side of the wall showing them their score was green, “really only one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before anyone could answer another one of her questions Ravio heard some beeping coming from underneath him. He yelled as the floor gave away and he held onto a pipe inside the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he saw Legend's face pop up from the top of the hole he fell in, “Hey, Ravio. How's it hanging?” He asked, chattering his buck teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ravio groaned, “Legend. Did you really show up late and let us do all the hard parts? That is low, even for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw. You know nothing's too low for me,” He said laughing. “Now come on, you look stupid hanging down there.” He reached his hand out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ravio grabbed it and Legend pulled him out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Training exercise successfully completed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legend started laughing, “You should've seen your face. You were like, ‘Aah, no! Betrayal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ravio frowned at him, “Come on, Legend. We're senior cadets now. I can't believe you're still pulling such childish, immature-- Is that a carrot?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What!? Where!?” Legend said, wiggling his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ravio chuckled, “Are you ever going to not fall for that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't know. Are you ever going to let it go? That was one time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, but for some reason it's always funny.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ravio.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ravio turned his eyes to notice Majora at the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blended down, “Majora.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Majora smiles,“You have done well. You've completed your training course in record time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, well, that wasn't just me. You know, Legend did, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Majora frowned and looked in Legends direction, “Ah, yes. How someone as unmotivated as you completed the course in that time, I'll never know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always serving up those pep talks, huh, Majora?” Legend said, giving a sly smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Silence!” Majora snapped “Do not be flippant with me, cadet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Majora.” Legend mumbled looking down at the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Majora turned their attention back to Ravio, “Walk with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Majora,” Ravio said following them out the door.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<h4>
  <span>- - -</span>
</h4><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ganon has been watching you. He thinks you are a fine candidate for Force Captain.” Majora said smiling at Ravio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? F-Force C-Captain? Ganon said that about m-m-me?” Ravio stuttered, he couldn’t believe it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes. He sees great promise in you.” Majora said, stopping Ravio to lift his chin up, “In fact, he has elected you to the honor of leading a squadron in the invasion of the rebel Fortress of Hateno. “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hateno? You mean we're finally seeing active duty? “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are seeing active duty.” Majora said, frowning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I'll be able to bring my team along, right?” Ravio said crestfallen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your team is not ready. They'll only slow you down. You will do many things. … But without them”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Majora,” Ravio said, basically pleading, “with respect, they've been training hard for this, too. And Legend, all he wants is to get out there and prove himself. Please let him have that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then he should have worked harder to prove himself to me. This is what I raised you for, Ravio. Now is your chance to prove yourself. I saw talent in you the moment I found you as an orphan child and took you in. Is this not what you've wanted since you were old enough to want anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ravio nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Majora went back to smiling, “With you at the forefront, we will crush the Hyrule Rebellion once and for all. Do not disappoint me.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<h4>
  <span>- - -</span>
</h4><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time sighed, “Send him in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twilight walked to the front of the room right in front of the throne. But he didn’t bow, “Your majesty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was told you disobeyed orders and led the Rebellion into a dangerous combat situation after you were ordered to retreat.” Time said reading off a piece of paper and eyeing Twilight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please understand, I was trying to protect a village from falling into Ganon’s grasp.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time glared at Twilight, “You were reckless and put yourself and the other rebels in danger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twilight took a step forward towards Time, “Fighting is supposed to be dangerous! How are we going to hold up against Ganon’s forces if we keep running away? Pretty soon, we won't have anything left to defend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm growing tired of your back-talking, Commander Twilight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you even make me a commander if you won't let me fight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's enough! You're grounded!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twilight whined, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Daaaad</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You heard me!” Time yelled pointing in the direction of where all the rooms were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never let me do anything!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are not having this discussion tonight. You are embarrassing me in front of my royal court.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, I'm embarrassing you?” Twilight scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go to your room!” Time said standing up, slamming his foot on the floor. “NOW!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm going!” Twilight snarled as he ran his way to his room.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<h4>
  <span>- - -</span>
</h4><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ravio went up the staircase to the balcony to see Legend sitting on the railing. It seemed Legend heard the door opening as he turned his head and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What'd they say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ravio’s finger went up to the badge Majora gave him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed Legend noticing things was really on point today as he asked “Hey, what's this?” And immediately snatched it from Ravio’s coat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Give it back!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way!” Legend yelled, pretending to faint with surprise. “You've been promoted?” He said from the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, kind of. I mean, yeah, I guess. Heh. But it's not a big deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Are you kidding?” Legend asked, laughing and getting back “up That is awesome. We're gonna see the world and conquer it. Ravio, I need someone to Kick their ass.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Legend said looking at Ravio in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Majora says you're not coming.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? My time was just as good as yours today. What is their problem with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, you are kind of disrespectful.” Ravio said, shrugging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why should I respect them? They’re  just bitter that they don't have any real power that doesn't come from Ganon and everyone knows it. I guess it sure must be easy being a people pleaser like you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not a pe-- Legend, wait.” Ravio sighed and ran after Legend who bolted down the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<h4>
  <span>- - -</span>
</h4><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, I'm sorry. I didn't even think you wanted to be a Force Captain.” Ravio said when he found Legend sitting outside, frantically wiping tears from his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't.” Legend said bitterly standing up, “Here, take your stupid badge.” He threw the badge to Ravio who fumbled around before picking it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Legend. This is what I have been working for my entire life. I was hoping you could be, I don't know, happy for me. Please why can’t you be. What’s so wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, whatever. It's not like I even care. I just wanna get out of this dump at some point before I die of boredom. I wonder what's even outside the Lorule anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don't we go find out?” Ravio said, smirking. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<h4>
  <span>- - -</span>
</h4><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I take everything I just said back.” Legend said, “You're still awesome. I can't believe you actually convinced them to give you a skiff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t hard. And please don't make me regret this. After all this is a one time thing.” Ravio said, sighing, he did this to make Legend happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I've always wanted to drive one of these things. Here, gimme.” Legend said seizing the control stick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He woubled it around causing the skiff to go haywire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, there. Save us enough fuel to get back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legend laughed, “That's a problem for future Ravio and Legend. Let’s get this show on the road.” (He said ironically as they weren’t on the road.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a couple of minutes of messing around with the control stick Ravio decided he wanted it back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm driving. I want it.” They both said at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You. Can't. have it!” Legend screamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They fought over it a bit more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me do this,” Legend snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give me. I'm supposed to be driving!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ravio. I want it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m driving it.” Ravio said, trying to rip the stick out of Legends hands. But in his desperation he ripped the moving stick out of the consol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both screamed as they collided with a huge tree.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<h4>
  <span>- - -</span>
</h4><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are we?” Legend said looking at their surroundings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think this must be the Lost Woods. They say there are strange, old monsters in here.” Ravio shivered “an- and the trees move when you're not looking. Every Horde squadron they've sent in there has never come out again. People just straight up disappear, oh my Hylia! (“What?” Legend asked) We’re going to-! Aaaaaah!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a normal looking tree to me”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ravio breathes heavily as he did notice it was a normal fucking tree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let's go in.” Legend said, smiling, starting to head in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Ravio said, grabbing Legend by the collar. “It’s dangerous in there!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going in anyways,” Legend said, tugging himself out of Ravio’s grip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine I’m coming with you” Ravio tried to say bravely, as he followed Legend into the forest. Of course he wasn’t very brave as he jumped at every little sound while Legend laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on-“ Legend started to say as he lost his footing and started to slide down the hill. “Woo-hoo!” He shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ravio jumped down and he slid down the hill after Legend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legend cheered as Ravio screamed going down the hill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But by some unfortunate luck Ravio ran into a normal Fucking tree.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<h4>
  <span>- - -</span>
</h4><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ravio woke up to a bunch of whispers, and looked at the sky. “Legend? Legend?” He notices a sword to his right covered in vines. “Huh? Whoa. Cool.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then there’s a bunch of flashing light distorting his view of the sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Balance must be restored. Hyrule must seek a hero.” A monotone voice says. “It needs a hero right now, or else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His vision turns to black as he hears a baby crying. And then a man's voice saying, “Ravio, Ravio, Ravi?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ravio opened up his eyes to see Legend shaking him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Ravi? Ravio!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Legend? What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When You decided to go down the hill you ran into a tree.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, you lost your footing and I went after you, causing me to run into a tree.” Ravio said, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, up for debate. Come on, let's go.” Legend said standing up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sure,” Ravio stood up and looked frantically around, “Wait. Where is it? Where'd it go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ther- There was a sword. It was right here. And there was a lot of light, and something about a hero.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legend grabbed Ravio by the hand and stared into his eyes, “Are you brain damaged? Don't be brain damaged. You better not be brain damaged. Please don’t be brain damaged, ok? Oh, Majora’s gonna kill me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm not brain damaged. It was here, I saw it.” Ravio said, pointing at the vines where the sword was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, there's nothing here now. So, come on, let's go.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<h4>
  <span>- - -</span>
</h4><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Dad, I know you'll never read this, but I have to say it somewhere. I feel like you don't respect me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Twilight wrote lying in his bed. “Damnit,” He scratched the words out, “He’ll never listen to this.” He threw the notebook behind himself and growled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice greeting Twilight, very formal, throwing a notebook at someone’s face.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minda?” Twilight turned around to see Midna confirming his question. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm… did you forget Ding Dong. You invited me to play a board game with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t my dad tell you at the door, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m grounded</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He groaned into the pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I came through the window”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen here Midna,” Twilight said, taking his face off the pillow, “If my dad finds out you’re here. We’re both dead. And I know how scared you are of my dad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Midna</span>
  </em>
  <span>, everyone is scared of my dad. He’s immortal for a reason.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you get grounded.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twilight snorted, I was protecting Oradon. I didn’t want it falling into Ganon’s Clutches. He stationed me all the way out there because it's too remote to ever get attacked, but then it did, and it was my one chance to prove that I can do this. But he acts like I can't do anything because I'm just a prince. Twilight shoved his face back into the pillow, groaning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you’re one of the prophesized heroes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell that to my dad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, where does this go?” Midna asked, holding out the notebook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On the second shelf of the bookshelf.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midna placed it in its spot, “ Anyway, your dad might have a point. Only reason you got out of there is because of your teleportation, and shifting powers, and, let's face it, they don't always work that well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for your support here, Midna!” Twilight snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm just saying, if you wanna prove yourself, it's gonna take more than running recklessly into any old battle. Luckily, I actually did get told you were grounded, and pretended to walk away. Check this out. Your girl here detected a piece of Ancient Skylians tech in the Lost Woods. A pretty powerful one, too, by the size of these readings. If you find this one and bring it back, your dad is bound to be impressed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twilight's face perked up in surprise but then fell again, “Did you forget I'm grounded?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Midna gave the clever answer of sneaking out the window she came in, there was a knock on the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Twilight?” Time’s said, voice muffled through the door, “Are you in there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midna ran to hide in the closet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Twilight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything's fine, dad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Twilight</span>
  </em>
  <span>, is someone else in there? I heard voices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uggh dad No one else is in here. Can you please just leave me alone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't appreciate your tone right now, young man.” Time said angrier, but still muffled through the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well leave me alone!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That attitude of yours is never gonna help you know!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad, you always tell me what to do-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You cannot act that way!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-And that's not fair!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was obvious Time stomped away from the door, as you could hear what sounded like an elephant running away from something. At least that’s how Twilight and Midna could describe it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midna came out of the closet. “Phew he’s gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twilight turned to Midna with a sly smile, “I'm in.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<h4>
  <span>- - -</span>
</h4><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey come on Ravi, you're lacking what’s gotten into ya?” Legend asked as he swiped the wooden sword in Ravio’s direction</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ravio. Ravio. Ravio!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, let’s stop here for the day,” Ravio replied, walking away from Legend and putting the sword in its holder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ravio. Ravio. Ravio!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awww that’s no fun,” Legend said dramatically sighing and falling on Ravio, causing the latter to catch him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ravio. Ravio. Ravio!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ravio shoved Legend off of him and left the training area. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ravio. Ravio. Ravio!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Ravi, where are you going?” Legend asked following him down the corridoor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ravio. Ravio. Ravio!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to go back to the woods. There's something I need to figure out. It seems very important.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? You're not--“ Legend said gasping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ravio passed by a robot, scanning a card on top of it. A door opened to a room where someone could get a skiff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legend grabbed Ravio’s hand before he could walk in there, “What is wrong with you? You've been acting weird since we got back. Are you sure you're not brain damaged?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ravio narrowed his eyes at Legend, “Look Leg, I know I saw something out there. It's ju- I just need to get another look. It feels important somehow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legend let go of his hand and smiled, “Sounds good. Let's go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I don't want you getting in trouble on my behalf. Just cover for me okay? I'll be back before anyone knows I'm gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legend's smile fell, “Hey Ravi! Ravio!”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<h4>
  <span>- - -</span>
</h4><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on! Come on!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midna yelled, shaking the tracker up and down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh! Please tell me you didn’t get us lost!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, thankfully this old thing is just acting up. Looks like it's being overloaded by the tech's signal. We must be getting really damn close!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhh... umm… I think it's that way.” Twilight said pointing in a random direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What makes you say-?” Midna stopped when a bunch of light started to flash, “Oh, yeah. That'll do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile Ravio who was moving Further down in the woods was having a freak out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my Hylia! What are you doing out here, Ravio? Legend’s right, this is crazy. You have brain damage. There's no sword, you just got hit on the head a little too hard. And now you're going crazy from brain damage You should just go back home and tell Majora about all of this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile back with Twilight and Midna were trying to trek through the bramble to the light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Midna, please just let me lead the way, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Midna said, “knowing you, you’d somehow get on a path very far away from flashy flashy light.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed after a few short moments they made it to the source of the flashing light. There was a sword in a bunch of vines, but the light didn’t stop for Twilight and Midna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the spotted Ravio on the other side of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Twilight and Midna gasped at the same moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ravio gasped in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One of Ganon’s soldiers!” Twilight yelled pointing at said soldier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ravio cursed under his breath about damn heroes, and forgetting to leave his badge at Lorule.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see Him!” Midna said, loading up a Twili arrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twilight ran over to the sword and began tugging it out. Ravio lunged forward and began pulling on Twilight's arms. While Midna was having a hard time charging up a Twili Arrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twilight managed to get ahold of the sword and lighted it up where Ravio couldn’t reach. Who was desperately trying to reach by going on his tippy-toes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Midna! Catch!” Twilight yelled, throwing the sword way up high in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midna dropped the Bow and arrow to catch the sword before it reached the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ravio ran over to Midna and began pulling on her ponytail, “Give me the sword.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midna threw the sword back to Twilight. Ravio ran over to him and pulled into the arm who was holding it trying to pull it down. “Just give me the damn sword. All I want is the sword. I don't wanna hurt you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twilight laughed, “Since when did Ganon's army not want to hurt anyone?” Twilight managed to shake off and teleport to Midna, and shifted into a wolf. He used his enhanced speed to run into Ravio and bit his leg. The collision caused Ravio not only to be bitten but to hit his head on a normal fucking tree.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<h4>
  <span>- - -</span>
</h4><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Ravio.” The monotone voice said back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-who are you? What's g-going on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The monotone voice came back, “My name is Fi. I have been waiting a long time for you, but I could not reach you until you forged your connection with the sword. Now you are here, and our connection has been forged.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sent the sword?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am the sword, and the sword is meant for you. Hyrule has a need for a hero, you are a hero, Ravio. Will you answer its call? Will you fight for the honor of Zelda? Will you save this land”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about? What-- What is-- What's Zelda? You're not making any sense! I don't understand!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait!”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<h4>
  <span>- - -</span>
</h4><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ravio groaned from the sunlight as he came to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh look sleeping beauty’s awake!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Ravio asked from the ground, still trying to adjust his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quiet!” Twilight snapped, Ravio could tell he was holding the sword, “Ganon spy, I ask the questions. How did you make it this far into the Lost Woods?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can just walk in. And I'm not a spy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, sure. You just so happened to find yourself in the Lost Woods, perfectly normal, not suspicious at all. And neither is trying to steal our sword.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's not yours. I found it first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Lost Woods is under the Rebellion's protection,” Twilight growled. “You were lucky to make it as far as you did. Come on, Midna moved out from her spot of leaning on a tree, and picked Ravio up. ”Let's get this spy back to Hyrule Castle.” Twilight continued, “where he can be interrogated properly. This is perfect. Not only do we First Skylines tech for the rebellion, we've also captured one of Ganon’s spies. Dad’s gonna be so impressed. Now come on, put him on his feet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midna put Ravio down so he could walk himself.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<h4>
  <span>- - -</span>
</h4><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Twilight ya know where we are, cuz’ I don’t recognize this place, and I lived here most of my life?” Midna asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Midna please trust me, I know what I’m doing, and what we’re doing is bringing back a spy,” Twilight snapped back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I always trust you, but I'm starting to get a little freaked out. I mean, I’ve never seen this place, I've heard stories about weird stuff out here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's fine, okay? Just let me figure this out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay! Feisty!” Midna said laughing and turned her head to Ravio, “Sorry about him. Usually he’s really nice. Been stressed lately. Not much for talking, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would I speak to the people who have me tied up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Toché”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know he’s a hero, right?” Ravi said in a whisper, “How can you follow him? Heroes are a dangerous threat to everyone on Hyrule. Everyone knows that, so why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that what Ganon told you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well isn’t it common knowledge. ‘They're violet instigators who don't even know how to control their powers.’ Legend says.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OH MY HYLIA!” Twilight shouted kicking a normal fucking tree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ignore him, who’s Legend.” Midna queried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My best friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midna smiled, “Twilight is my best friend. And I have another question, you’ve never actually met a hero, have you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe not in person, but..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twilight whimpered as he clutched his foot, and looked to the right. “We’re here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twilight (with a slight limp) walked into a destroyed village.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh never seen this place.” Midna said, steering Ravio into the village.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It used to be our main source of supplies for the rebellion, and was heavily guarded, until…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ravio looked around, houses were covered in vines, and what used to be roads were cracked stone that was hard to walk on since it wasn’t level. “What happened to this place?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't play dumb with me,” Twilight said looking in Ravio’s direction with tears in his eyes. “I bet you were part of the raiding party that did this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dunno Twi he never met a her-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about? Ganon’s forces didn't do this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? You're a heartless destroyer, just like all the rest of your people.” Twilight said running up towards Ravio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Wolfie, calm down here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm not a destroyer. Ganon says we're doing what's best for Hyrule. We're trying to make things better. More orderly.” Ravio defended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is what's best for Hyrule?” Twilight asked, gesturing at the broken village. “Ever since Ganon’s forces got here, they've been poisoning our land, burning our cities, destroying everything in their path. And you're a part of it! How's that for orderly? IT’S STRAIGHT UP DESTRUCTION!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This doesn't make any sense. Ganon’s Forces would never do something like this.” Ravio continued to defend, “We’re</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good people. We’re doing what’s right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pssh, yeah, right!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midna looked at Ravio with some kind of concern (pity?) “Did you really not know any of this? I mean, your army is called ‘Ganon’s Bastards’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ravio looked shocked, “Who calls us that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everybody!” Midna and Twilight yelled at the same time, but with different tones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ganon’s Forces rescued me when I was a baby and gave me a home,” Ravio said with tears swelling in his eyes, “They're my family. You-- you don't know them like I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midna raised an eyebrow, “I think, you don't know them like you think you do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AND-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what, Twi? Why’d you stop?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a skulltula not so far behind you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-how big” There was a bunch of hissing and rumbles, “WELL THAT ANSWERS IT!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midna took a knife to the rope that kept Ravio's arms from moving and sliced it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?!” Twilight asked frantically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, what are you doing?!” Ravio asked just as frantically. “Aren’t I the prisoner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I don’t care, you're helping take this down, this one sounds big.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More screeching and Midna turning around confirmed it, it was indeed very huge. “Watch out!” She yelled jumping out of the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twilight shifted into a wolf and started trying to attack it but ended off being thrown to the side. Twilight shifted back into a human to better reveal that he had a broken leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh hell no, you don’t!” Midna yelled charging up a Twili arrow. But when the arrow hit the skulltula it bounced right off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ravio noticed the sword was thrown off to the side and picked it up. It flashed bright earlier, weren’t Skulltulas weak to bright lights? “Oi, eight legs! Come on, Magic Sword. Oh, where's a blinding flash of light when you need one?” Ravio screamed as the sword lit up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ravio</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ravio. Ravio.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Will you fight for the honor of Zelda?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ravio in a moment of desperation held the sword up to the sky and yelled, “For the honor of Zelda!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Triforce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group gets stuck inside a ruin, which was one with a cave.</p><p>And stops a attack at Hateno.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took way to long</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Uhhh… Twi? Do you-?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I see him, Mid.” Twilight stared in awe at the Soldier of Ganon’s forces, who had completely changed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I wanted to make sure it wasn't just me. I thought I was going crazy, or maybe you're crazy… and I’m a figment of your imagination.” Midna said half-heartedly, chuckling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not helping.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile said Ganon Soldier was screaming, “Ahhhhh! What is happening!!” Something did happen. Ravio felt taller. He was wearing some sort of purple dress cloak, with a belt with a green gem. A long blue and dark purple scarf. And very uncomfortable poofy tan pants. The only thing that was the same was his black undershirt and brown boots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh and his hair was in a bun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ravio noticed the dead skulltula, but then immediately fell over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey you! Not so fast! Stay where you are! Or I’ll- I’ll” Twilight sputtered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got you Wolfie,” Midna said, walking over to Ravio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span> did you do to me?” Ravio snapped at Midna trying to stand up, using the sword as balance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean what did </span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span> do to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I DIDN’T KNOW BEING A HERO WAS CONTAGIOUS!” Ravio bellowed, finally having stood up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, Bunny,” catching the confused look on Ravio’s face she explained. “Because the bun, we’ll work on it. Just, calm down! Wanna tell us how you did that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I didn't do anything. All I did was pick up the sword, and then, woosh, I'm in a dress!” He said glaring at the two. “Now get me the hell outta this thing. These pants are too poofy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(“Can I borrow them?” Midna asked.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't care how you did it. I just have to make sure you never do it again! SO HAND THE SWORD OVER” Twilight screamed at the top of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course with perfect timing the Skulluta woke up. Showing that it wasn’t actually dead, it was just taking a long glorified nap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No time. We have to go.” Twilight whimpered, he shifted into wolf form and started running towards the cliffs they passed earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midna and Ravio in desperation started running as fast as they could after him, filled with adrenaline. Like all people they really didn’t want to die in that situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were breathing heavily when they made it into the cave that Twilight had run into. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s dark in here.” Ravio said softly as his head turned every which way, the dark was very scary after being based by a giant spider.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I forgot you don’t have night vision, bunny. I was born with it. and Wolfie here,” Midna patted on Twilight’s wolf head, “only has it in wolf form.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ravio stopped paying attention halfway through Midna’s words as he saw light at the end of the tunnel. Literally not Figuratively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey are you paying attention?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s light,” Ravio said, pointing it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh there is,” Midna said when she actually saw it. She looked down at her friend who was still a wolf if you were wondering, and said, “Well lead the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two ran after the wolf to the end of the tunnel, all panting when they reached the light. Which wasn’t a </span>
</p><p>
  <span>way safely out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a bunch of weird symbols to Midna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bunch of history to Twilight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And a bunch of words for Ravio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Why’s there a password written on this door?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhh… you can read that? You can read that?! How did you learn that so quickly?” Midna asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can't?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What's it say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, ‘Triforce.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ground beneath them tumbled and what seemed to be a door opened up something that was simply lit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Enough that it was the same pitch black. But still dark enough they still had no fucking clue what was in that place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, let's get going!” Twilight said some-what grumpily, who had also apparently shifted back into Wolf form. </span>
</p><p> </p><h3>
  <span>- - -</span>
</h3><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So uh, Ganon soldier, have you always been able to read Ancient Slylians' writing? Because that’s pretty important to know.” Midna asked as they walked through what they assumed a hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna tell us what </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> is going on here?” Twilight said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you I don't know, I just read the word on the door. So stop talking to me. Also I really want to get outta this dress thing.” Ravio complained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right…” Twilight nervously laughed, “You read a word in a language that no one's spoken for a thousand years, and the door just opened into a Weird dark place. Sure. Not suspicious whatsoever. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What’s the truth</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think I did this on purpose? You think I wanted to be a hero? Heroes are monsters.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Monsters? You're the monster! You burn down places! Kidnap people! Toruture people! Murder people!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa.” Midna said, pushing Twilight away from somehow hurting Ravio, “Twilight, he did save us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't care! We can't just trust her, Mid. Or have you forgotten everything the Ganon has done to us? The people we're lost.”Twilight started having tears from in his eyes, “We need to find another way out of here and get him back to Hyrule Castle as soon as possible. My father will know what to do with him. And then he’ll be gone, and out of our hair. Everything will be back to normal. I wish this never happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twilight ran over to a pitch black wall and just stood there facing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midna looked pitifully at her friend then turned to Ravio with a smile, “Hey, so, thanks for saving us from that spider thing back there when you could've escaped instead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well I didn't save you. I just wanted to get the sword, okay?” Ravio snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure it's not because you are interested in us? Because we could be good friends and show you cool stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ravio laughed, “Wh--? Why would I be interested in you? You're my captors. I should loathe you, which I do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><h3>
  <span>- - -</span>
</h3><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Bunny! Thanks for saving us anyway. I'm Midna, by the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ravio.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adora.’ Huh. Weird name for someone fighting for Ganon.” Midna pondered, “you sure that’s your real name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a Weird name! It’s perfectly normal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nobody noticed this but Twilight managed to get the word out of Ravio’s hands, without him noticing. He brought the sword to his face and whispered, “For the honor of Zelda.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… uh what do we plan on doing?” Midna said, causing Twilight to jump.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing! I mean, uhh.. Look at these carvings. I think this might be an Ancient Skylian ruin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What's an Ancient Skylain?” Ravio asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You've never heard of the Ancient Skylains?” Twilight asked in awe. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ravio really was a dumb Ganon Soilder.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Ancient Skylains are the original settlers of Hyrule. They disappeared a thousand year ago, but they left behind a lot of old ruins and technology. Like this place. Oh and you don’t have a bun anymore, Bunny. Guess I gotta find another nickname.” Midna said, as she started muttering under her breath. Probably nicknames.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ravio touched the top of his head to find his bun gone, he was back to normal. “Huh. So, what happened to them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one knows, Rav. That’s your new nickname now.” Midna said, stopping her muttering, “They just disappeared. Ganon didn't tell you about them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seems like there's a lot my home didn't tell me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twilight groaned, “How in Hyrule do we get out of here? I do not want to be stuck here my whole life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midna sighed, “It'll take forever to find a way out at this rate.” She gasped, “Hey! Wanna turn on some lights, Rav?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? I don't know how to do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midna looked at the ceiling like there was an answer, “Maybe there's a magic word. Ooh, what's the Ancient Skylains word for "lights"?” She looked at Ravio like he had all the answers, that the ceiling didn’t have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't know. I'm not magic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ughh, we’re never going to get out of here, unless we use my powers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Twi? Maybe you should take it easy. We're a long way from Hyrule Castle. It'll be awhile until you can recharge.” Midna said cautiously, about to force Twilight in a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mid!” Twilight said, jerking his head towards Ravio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ravio snickered, “You have to recharge your powers?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“we will not talk about this in front of one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Now, stand back.” He said pushing Midna off of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course due to Twilights bad luck Midna fell into the floor directly at the ceiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Midna! Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep, Hey Rav that’s you on the ceiling,” Midna said pointing at something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Twilight and Ravio said at the same time, and lying down at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After moments of staring at the drawing on the ceiling Ravio spoke up, “but that was-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah you, the bunny one, with the bun. Hence the nickname.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mid</span>
  </em>
  <span>! We get it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nicknames</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Twilight snapped</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How does that look just like me?” Ravio asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Rav, can you read that word above it, right? What's it say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It says... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bunny</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><h3>
  <span>- - -</span>
</h3><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone yelped and looked behind themselves. A lady reminiscent of the sword was behind them. Oh and the lights turned off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Greetings, administrator.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is this thing?” Ravio asked no one in particular.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is your query?” The lady said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it's some kind of ancient hologram. And my nickname was on the ceiling, and activated this. So Cool!” Midna said she was very proud of herself for some reason, in Ravio’s opinion  anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is your query?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh hologram thingy! What the hell is this place? How do we get out of here?” Midna pointed at Twilight, “He kinda wants to know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is your query?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welp. She's broken.” Midna said raising her hands in the air and turning away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She's old. I'm surprised any of this stuff still works at all. It seriously lasted a long time.” Twilight said. And of course something bad happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Administrator not detected. Lockdown initiated.” The lady said and the room turned red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn't do it!” Twilight yelled as two heads darted in his direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. No. No lockdown! No lockdown! Please!” Midna yelled, waving both hands in the lady’s direction, “Rav, you gotta get it to stop!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think I can?!” Ravio said, raising an eyebrow at Midna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Query not recognized.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There's gotta be a password or something!” Midna replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, stop it! Uh, Triforce! Triforce!” Ravio frantically yelled. Then his eyes went to what was in Twilight’s arms. “Give me the sword!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No!” Twilight yelled clutching the sword to his chest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need the Weird guy with the bun.” Midna nodded at Twilight, “I don't know how, but he’s the key to this place, so maybe he can get us out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You work for Ganon. Why the hell would I give you the sword. You’ll just leave and tell them everything!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midna ripped the sword out of Twilight’s hands and threw it to Ravio. Ravio almost dropped it but managed to raise it to the sky. “Triforce! Uh, Bun! Uh... Bunny!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing was working and Ravio felt a pull on his sleeve. “Hold on!” Twilight yelled. He was the one hold Ravio’s sleeve and he was also holding onto Midna’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Twilight, no!”</span>
</p><h3>
  <span>- - -</span>
</h3><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all screamed when they hit the grass, all on their faces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midna pushed herself up “Twilight! What did I tell you! No more than your and one person! If your dad found-!” Midna gave a look at Twilight's face, “Twilight? Twilight?! TWILIGHT?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Mid, tell me. Did it work? Because it better have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midna laughed, “Yeah, it worked. Barely. Are you alright,” She turned her head, “Rav, you alright.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m fine,” Ravio said, sitting down on a rock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm fine,” Twilight groaned, “I used too much power.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I don't know who could've predicted that... Oh, right. Me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Midna…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said it Like an hour ago. But you didn’t listen. Maybe if you-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MIDNA!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. I'm just glad you're okay. No more magic for a while, okay. You could really hurt yourself. And nobody wants that Wolfie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twilight frowned, “I'm fine, okay? Let's just get back to Bright Moon so I can recharge already. Why are you still here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ravio was taken aback, “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Midna and I are hardly a good security team. We lose attention at any moment (“Hey!”)  could've escaped at any time. Why didn't you?” Twilight said with a glare at Ravio. “Answers, Ganon Soldier, Answers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just-- I wanna figure out what's happening to me,” Ravio sputtered  “and if I go back to lorule, then I'll never know. You all said that my family is evil. I really want answers. Ant if being with you is the way then,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up, “So be it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Twilight’s dad knows more about Ancient Skylains stuff than anyone. He’ll know what's going on with you and the sword for sure. Besides at some point we can convince him to make cookies! We can have a sleepover!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Midna!” Twilight snapped, “No cookies! And no sleepovers! There should be a village a few miles from here. They'll be able to give us a ride back to Hyrule Castle. We've wasted too much time already.” He snapped his finger and started heading over in the direction where the town, “Let’s go Mid, Ganon Soldier!”</span>
</p><h3>
  <span>- - -</span>
</h3><p> </p><p>
  <span>Majora glared at Legend, “For the last time, where is Ravio? Tell me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For the last time, I don't know.” Legend sassed, “You think I keep him on a leash?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Majora grabbed Legend’s chin so he was looking straight at them. “I know you're lying. You two are close. He would never leave without telling you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I guess he let us both down, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Majora let go, causing him to fall to the floor, “Have it your way. I already know where he is. We've been tracking him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, then why did you ask me? I’m not needed if you already know. (Dumbass)”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Under the mask Majora smiled, “Because you are going to bring him back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't think so.” Legend slyly smiled standing up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t protect him. You will do as I ask, </span>
  <em>
    <span>or else</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah? Or what? You gonna make me eat a pickle or something? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Majora pulled out a whip, “Or you will suffer the consequences in his place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legend stood frozen in place looking at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GO!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran out the room.</span>
</p><h3>
  <span>- - -</span>
</h3><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three, Midna, Twilight, and Ravio made it to the edge of a town. There was cheering, laughing, and awkwardly moving around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soldier the jacket comes off. Also well refer to you by name while here.” Twilight said, taking the jacket off Ravio’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already do that.” Midna said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because that’s your name.” Midna said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That question was to your friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If the villagers see a Ganon bastard, they'll freak out. We gotta fix all this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel ridiculous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s ‘cause you need something to tie it all together.” Midna said placing some flowers in Ravio’s hair, and taking her own jacket off and putting it on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ravio grimaced, “I don't like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twilight sighed, “Point is, you don't look like a Soldier from the other side. Just keep a low profile. We'll be in and out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nobody</span>
  </em>
  <span> gets distracted. Ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gotcha Wolfie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><h3>
  <span>- - -</span>
</h3><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Ravio queried looking around the town.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's a festival.” Midna said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ravio looked at her confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed, “Like a big party. You don't have parties in the Fright Zone? Seriously what do you not know what the Fuck parties are?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, parties. I mean, yeah, pfft, of course.” Ravio stuttered “I, uh-- I don't know what that is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midna grabbed Twilight's arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember! In and out! We have no time to start!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He has never been to a party before, Twilight! This is serious.” Midna yelled, “He has never had a chance to live.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two children ran over and handed a ring of flowers to Ravio, Twilight and Midna. “Here you go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awww, thank you!” Twilight said as the children bounced away, “I love children.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do I do with this??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You put it around your neck,” Midna explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ravio placed the flowers around his neck, and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, seriously? No parties ever?  What do you guys do on your birthday?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A what?” Ravio asked as Twilight face palmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No birthdays?! How is your life this sad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ravio got distracted and pointed at a four legged creature, gasping, “What?! Is that amazing thing?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be a horse.” Midna deadpanned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The horse looked in Ravio’s direction and neighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's beautiful,” Ravio said, smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanna go meet it? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ravio screeched, “NO! It’s scary!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine Rav,” Midna led Ravio over to the horse. She lifted his head to its mane. And the gore neighed in appreciation. “See, she likes you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ravio smiled wider, “This is the best day of my life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Midna</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s my name, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Twilight</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twilight glared at Midna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, I know you like her, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twilight's face said he did not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midna decided it was time for harder tactics, she used puppy dog eyes. “Pleeeease, can we keep him??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twilight rolled his eyes and before he could give a reply the ground started rumbled, and everyone isn’t the town started to scream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ravio screamed in shock, and composed himself, “What's going on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twilight looked at him and snarled, “It's more of you! You led them here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midna covered up Twilight's mouth, “Why are they here? The people of Hateno aren't a threat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you say Hateno? This can't be Hateno.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you know something about this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I mean, yes,” Ravio panicked, “But there's a mistake. Heteno’s supposed to be a heavily fortified rebel fortress, not a civilian town!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twilight gave a dry laugh, “stop pretending, it doesn’t matter to you. Destruction does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Twilight listen,” Ravio grabbed his shoulders, “This is a huge mistake. I just need to talk to them. Get as many people out as you can. I'm sorry! I did nothing, I promise!” Ravio started running off in the direction of the commotion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“RAVIO!!” </span>
</p><h3>
  <span>- - -</span>
</h3><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ravio!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ravio’s suspicions got confirmed when he saw Legend standing on top of a tank. “They finally let me drive a tank. Believe it? This is so great!” Legend yelled with a great smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait wasn’t Legend supposed to stay at Lorule. “I don't understand. Why are you here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, duh, we came to find you.” Legend said like it was obvious, "Cover for me, Legend. No one will even know I'm gone.’ Even though you did. Did you just get immediately captured right after you snuck out--?” He took a glance at Ravio’s outfit, “What the fuck are you wearing? That looks terrible!” </span>
</p><h3>
  <span>- - -</span>
</h3><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MIDNA!” Twilight yelled pushing through the crowd looking for his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OVER HERE!” Called a voice and a hand waving above the crowd.</span>
</p><h3>
  <span>- - -</span>
</h3><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There's no time. We have to stop this Legend. Or else-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legend walked towards Ravio, “What? Why? We do what we want, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look around,” Ravio gestured to the people who were trying to run out, “This is a civilian town. These aren't insurgents. They're innocent people. They did nothing wrong to us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Nothing wrong to us, They kidnapped you?! Let's get back to the Lorule. Majora is freaking out.” He started laughing, “It'd be funny if it didn’t seem like they had no soul. Which I’m pretty sure they don’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legend grabbed Ravio’s arm. Ravio tried to tug away but he didn’t, “Legend, please, no. I can't go back.” Ravio tugged his hand out of Legend's grasp, “Not until we leave this town alone. Help me. Nobody had to get hurt. They don’t deserve it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legend hesitated before he said his next words, “What are you saying?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What I’m saying? this is wrong. They've been lying to us, manipulating us. Ganondorf, Majora, all of them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Duh! Did ya just figure that out? Manipulation is Majora’s whole thing.They can mess with people’s heads,” Ravio could’ve sword Legend’s eyes started filling with tears, “That’s what they’ve been doing since we were little kids. You of all people should know that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could you possibly be okay with that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because, it doesn't matter what they do. The two of us look out for each other. And soon we'll be calling the shots.” Legend outstretched his hand, “Now, can we go home? Please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ravio looked at the people then Legend, “ I'm not going home. Not after everything I've seen. Come with me. You don't have to go back there. We can fix this. Join me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding? You've known these people for, what, a couple hours? You’ve known me your whole life,” Legend laughed. “And you're just gonna throw everything away for them? Ugh. What happened to you? They did nothing for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“They did everything for me, they opened up my eyes. And have to do something. I'm so sorry, Legend!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Legend yelled as he tased Ravio.</span>
</p><h3>
  <span>- - -</span>
</h3><p> </p><p>
  <span>“EVERYONES OUT!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There's nothing we can do to fight them. The town’s going to be destroyed.” Twilight said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t give up! What makes you say that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're almost out of arrows and I'm almost out of magic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooookay that’s true, but we can’t give up for these people Twi,” Midna said, placing a hand on Twilight’s shoulder, “You throw yourself into every fight, no matter how hopeless.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh.” Twilight groaned, “That’s wrong! Every decision I've made in the past day has almost gotten us killed. My dad’s right, I'm not ready for this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry what happened to the Twilight I know. The Twilight I know would never say anything like that.” Midna said using her other hand to grab Twilight’s other shoulder. “We need a plan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twilight's face lit up. “You're right. And we have a plan. We need to get to Ravio.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you don’t think he sold us out anymore. Damn your personality changes quickly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess so,” Twilight said, shoving himself out of Midna’s grip, “We need to find him. She can help us. Just trust me. Besides we have some company.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robots started to surround them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, man. That was a lot stronger than I thought. Hey Ravi, Are you okay?” Legend fretted over Ravio as he accidentally hit the taser button.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“LEGEND!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry! It was a reflex.” Legend said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you doing this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you left me.” Legend explained, “And we found you. And if I don't bring you back, Shadow Weaver’s gonna have my head. And I don’t want to leave you. C’mon So, enough with your weird little identity crisis and let's go home. Or do I need to zap you again?” Legend shrieked as a horse ran by him, causing him to fall over in panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On top of the horse sat Twilight holding onto the sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Twilight?” Ravio asked weakly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grab my hand!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ravio grabbed his hand and got pulled onto the horse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“RAVIO!!” Legend screamed running after the horse that was running away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing? Why did you save me? Didn’t you think I brought them here?” Ravio said, gaining back his strength.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was wrong Ravio, we need you. We need tall, weird, cool you. I shouldn’t have taken this from you in the ruin.” Twilight shoved the sword in Ravio’s arms, and jumped off the hore. “You could've saved us and I knew that. But I was being a jerk. And I'm sorry!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're not a jerk. I'm the one on the other side.” Ravio said jumping down  “How do you know you can trust me now?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You won’t, you could’ve attacked us at any moment. But you didn’t. You're helping us. Please?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ravio took a deep breath as he said, “This better work,” He held the word to the sky and yelled, “For the honor of Zelda!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything happened in such a blur after that. The horse ran over to Midna who jumped onto it and started shooting out arrows while the horse ran. Hitting the power source of many of their robots. Twilight shifted into a wolf and started attacking anyone who was fighting on the ground. And Ravio (with the Bun) started running to the area with the majority of robots and started slashing them in half. </span>
</p><h3>
  <span>- - -</span>
</h3><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometime later after a bunch of the battle, the three managed to get back together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's been an honor serving beside you, Horsey.” Midna said jumping off said horse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Midna!” Twilight yelled, grabbing Midna’s face, “Are you okay? Oh my Hylia! Tell me your ok!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got a sore arm but I think I’m fine.” Midna said, rubbing her arm. “How is Bunny holding up?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“RETREAT!” One of the soldiers yelled, as they all ran away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Legend…?” Ravio said quietly to himself when he saw Legend running away with the other soldiers. Not looking back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did it!” Twilight cheered hugging Ravio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I-I did?” Ravio said having to take his gaze away from his friend running off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You saved everyone! Now they can come back home!” Twilight gestured to the unscaved town.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did it. I turned against Ganon. I can’t go back to Lorule now! Where am I supposed to go? I have no home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey. It's okay. You got us now. C’mon, I’ll show you, your new home.” Twilight said, as Ravio sniffled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to the group, Rav, Bunny, whatever I’ll find one to land on.” Midna said, rubbing the main of the horse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Mid?” Twilight asked.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHOSE HORSE IS THIS??!!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What am I doing with my life?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>